


Hi to Yoru /日と夜

by Marbius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Male Character, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Homophobic Language, Late Night Conversations, Love at First Sight, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, lo único que el destino necesita al manifestarse es sutileza, como no lo es un cliente que aparece a mitad de la noche buscando desesperado un desatascador de baño. Si lo sabría Félix, empleado y estudiante a medio tiempo; hombre en busca de amor…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi to Yoru /日と夜

**Author's Note:**

> Mío, mío, mío. Yo escribí esta historia y todo en ella me pertenece -sí, hasta los dedazos y los errores.

**Hi to Yoru /** 日と夜

 

La tienda de conveniencia Hi to Yoru (Día y Noche, según la traducción literal del dueño), que se encontraba situada entre la séptima y octava de la calle Rakasta, no era lo que Félix, estudiante de último curso en la universidad local a tiempo completo y empleado a medio tiempo en esa misma sucursal, habría definido como mini supermercado. Ni a eso llegaba.

Ocupando el lote a un lado de la esquina, la tienda comprendía un espacio de cinco por diez metros en el que el refrán “todo cabe en un vasija sabiéndolo acomodar” se cumplía al pie de la letra. Seguido Félix se sorprendía cuando un cliente aparecía con una petición de compra peculiar, y el señor Tanaka-san, su empleador, le señalaba un punto al azar de la tienda en el cual, en efecto, se encontraba el objeto deseado. Daba igual que se tratara de enjuague bucal, una broca de seis estrellas para el taladro, o loción de rápido alivio para la sarna, ellos lo tenían abastecido.

Félix conjeturaba que esa exactitud para tener siempre el producto en existencia, y además saber su ubicación exacta a pesar de que los estantes, anaqueles y refrigeradores siempre estaban a tope de sus mercancías era uno más de los talentos de su asiático empleador. ‘Asiático’ por supuesto, en el amplio sentido de la palabra, porque el señor Tanaka tenía tanto de japonés como el propio Félix con sus ojos grandes de color miel y cabello castaño claro.

El señor Tanaka era incluso más llamativo que el japonés promedio con su metro noventa de estatura y ojos azules, aunque eso sí, enmarcados en unos párpados oblicuos que delataban su ascendencia venida de antepasados ya largo tiempo atrás cremados. Japonés de tercera generación, Tanaka-san conservaba el apellido y conocimientos vagos de la lengua de sus antepasados. Eso y un juego de té que su abuela Momo le había hecho jurar que seguiría usando. De ahí que durante las horas de trabajo en la tienda, el aroma del té verde inundara la estancia sin parar.

Como empleador, Tanaka-san era benévolo y generoso, tanto, que Félix tenía que reprimir las ganas que le daban de hacerle reverencias al más puro estilo nipón cada vez que el venerable anciano se daba una vuelta por su tienda para ver cómo iba todo. Puesto que no sólo le había dado empleo, sino que además Tanaka-san le había proporcionado a Félix un lugar donde vivir en el segundo piso del establecimiento y sólo pagando una cantidad ridícula de renta, éste le estaba más que agradecido por la consideración especial que le tenía y se lo retribuía trabajando duro.

Además de que el piso le salía casi gratis, Tanaka-san apenas si le cobraba una fracción de las cuentas de luz, agua y gas, por lo que a Félix le alcanzaba de maravilla para sus gastos personales, los cuales se reducían a comida, vestimenta y transporte a la universidad a la que asistía. Con veintidós años recién cumplidos el mes pasado, Félix estaba por cursar su quinto y último año en la universidad local, en nada menos que la facultad de contaduría y administración. Un plus en su currículo que había terminado por convencer a Tanaka-san de que Félix era su mejor opción para cubrir el turno nocturno en su tienda, y que con el tiempo le ganó un ascenso al puesto de encargado de finanzas con absoluta confianza.

Claro que por aquel entonces, tres meses atrás, a Félix poco le había importado si su perfil cumplía con las expectativas de su posible empleador, puesto que estaba desesperado por el dinero, y también por un sitio seguro para rentar. A lo largo de la carrera, Félix había vivido en un piso de estudiantes con otros tres compañeros de la misma universidad aunque de diferente facultad. Una convivencia normal, con los consabidos roces debido a que eran cuatro hombres y al parecer a ninguno le apetecía lavar la vajilla o sacar la basura cuando era su turno. A pesar de todo, Félix había llegado a considerarlos casi amigos, y pensaba que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero bastó un pequeño rumor… un desliz de su parte, y en menos de una semana sus tres compañeros de piso le habían dado el ultimátum:

—Te tienes que ir de aquí. No queremos a ningún gay viviendo bajo el mismo techo que nosotros. Tienes hasta mañana para empacar tus cosas y largarte. —Rematado con un—: Marica de mierda…

Que incluso a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, a Félix le seguía escociendo en el alma.

Hasta ese punto en su vida, Félix no había tenido problemas de ningún tipo. Aunque sus padres se habían separado cuando él todavía iba en primaria, se llevaban bien, y juntos le habían pagado la estancia en la ciudad y el alojamiento para que Félix cumpliera con sus estudios. A pesar de no nadar en dinero, habían hecho lo posible para que Félix tuviera las oportunidades de conseguir su título universitario, y así habría marchado todo sobre ruedas de no ser por “El Incidente”, tal cual lo llamaba mentalmente Félix para sí en aire lúgubre, capitalizado y todo.

Igual podría haberlo titulado “Mi caída”, pero Félix no estaba para dramatismos, y de cualquier modo, de nada servía darle más vueltas. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y para mal.

Luego de que sus compañeros de piso lo echaran por votación unánime, Félix se había tenido que lanzar a la búsqueda de un piso y también de un trabajo de media jornada que no interfiriera con su carrera. Bien sabía él que sus padres apenas llegaban a fin de mes para pagar sus expensas, y le sentaba fatal que por su causa ahora los gastos hubieran aumentando tan drásticamente.

Por casualidad había dado con la tienda del señor Tanaka, y como caído del cielo, éste le había comentado que estaba buscando a un joven estudiante que cubriera el turno nocturno en la tienda, y el resto fue historia. Félix se quedó con el puesto, y el señor Tanaka terminó por convertirse en su ángel guardián cuando se ofreció a rentarle la planta alta que se encontraba sobre la tienda.

Al principio Félix se llevó un chasco al subir las escaleras y descubrir que el área se encontraba sucia y repleta de cajas de cartón, pero el señor Tanaka mandó traer un equipo de limpieza que se encargó de desocupar el área, y en un santiamén tenía Félix un piso con baño para él solo. No era para nada similar a su anterior vivienda, y el cambio radical sirvió para que Félix pudiera dar vuelta de página a ese mal trago de su vida y empezar de cero.

Así, trabajando de once de la noche a seis de la mañana, Félix se aclimató al trabajo y a su nuevo departamento a lo largo de las vacaciones de verano, y con el regreso a la escuela, pronto se habituó también a ir a clases de siete a una y dormir de dos a nueve. Un horario que habría acabado con cualquiera, pero no con Félix, quien hacía lo mejor con lo que tenía a mano y se las ingeniaba para salir adelante.

En las noches, cuando era su turno de colocarse el delantal de empleado y sentarse detrás de la mesa donde descansaba la caja registradora, Félix aprovechaba los largos ratos muertos sin clientes para estudiar y ponerse al día con sus clases.

A pesar del estereotipo, Tanaka-san era un hombre comprensible que permitía a Félix encender la radio para mantenerse compañía y hacer lo que le viniera en gana cuando no hubiera clientes, eso siempre y cuando la tienda permaneciera abierta de turno completo y él siguiera presumiendo que era una sucursal de veinticuatro horas. A Félix a ratos le parecía una locura mantener la tienda abierta al público en un horario en el que los clientes eran escasos y acudían la mayor parte de las veces por razones de emergencia, pero se callaba bien su opinión porque gracias a la terquedad de Tanaka-san era que él tenía un empleo bien remunerado que se ajustaba a sus necesidad y no lo quería arruinar.

En esas estaba Félix un martes a las dos treinta y siete de la madrugada, cabeceando sobre un libro de administración del que debía llevar resumen para la clase de las siete, cuando la campanilla de la entrada hizo _ding_ y lo sacó de su estupor.

Un cliente.

Por entre los anaqueles, Félix distinguió una cabeza alta de abundante cabello negro que se movía de aquí a allá mientras su dueño realizaba las compras que lo tenían ahí a esa hora de la madrugada.

Atrás había quedado el miedo y la desconfianza de Félix porque se tratara de un ladrón. El barrio era tranquilo, y en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí, ni una sola vez había tenido Félix problemas con los clientes, si acaso exceptuando a las viejas marujas que había siempre en cada calle y que insistían en descuentos especiales porque se creían merecedoras de ellos. De ahí que el individuo que entrara en la tienda le produjera un mínimo interés profesional y nada más.

A escasos dos minutos de verse interrumpido, el cliente apareció por fin a la vista de Félix, y éste se tuvo que contener para no sonreírle como colegiala enamorada.

No sólo el cliente contaba con una saludable mata de cabello de mediana longitud y evidente sedosidad en la cabeza, sino que a juego iba una barba de dos días que surcaba la línea pronunciada de su quijada, y Félix se encontró fantaseando con preguntarle si había sido cincelada por los dioses del Olimpo.

—B-Buenas noches, señor. ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba? —Recitó el saludo de bienvenida que Tanaka-san le había hecho memorizar en su primer día detrás del mostrador.

—Uhm, sí… —El extraño carraspeó y se corrigió—: Mejor dicho, no.

—Oh. —Escaneando los productos que le habían sido colocados en el mostrador, Félix frunció las cejas al ver que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un desatascador de baño y dos botellas de un litro cada una de destapador de caños.

Félix se mordió la lengua para no reírse. Al parecer, el cliente tenía problemas con su inodoro.

—¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Verás… —Dijo el desconocido—. Tengo un problemilla con mi retrete, y la cuestión es que parece estar obstruido. Así fue como rompí el desatascador que tenía en casa, y me temo que estoy por presenciar una repetición a pesar de todo. ¿No tendrán algo más fuerte para casos como estos? No sé, ¿una aspiradora industrial, por ejemplo?

Rememorando una ocasión en que había pasado por la misma experiencia cuando todavía vivía en su departamento anterior, Félix incluyó en la compra del cliente un gancho metálico para la ropa. El cliente alzó una ceja, intrigado de ese nuevo ítem en su factura.

—Use esto —le indicó Félix, empacando todo en una bolsa desechable con el logotipo de la tienda—. Lo desbarata hasta tener el alambre en su longitud y dobla la punta en una especie de u. Basta con calcular del tamaño del inodoro. Lo introduce en el retrete, gira un poco, y jala despacio. Garantizado que si se trata de un objeto físico que obstruya la pasada, lo eliminará a la primera.

El desconocido pagó su compra con un billete y asintió. —Eso haré.

—Muy bien, espero que tenga suerte. Gracias por su compra —respondió Félix, depositando el ticket y luego el cambio en la mano del cliente. Al hacerlo, sus dedos rozaron por el error la muñeca de éste, y un escalofrío recorrió a Félix de pies a cabeza.

«Contrólate, idiota», se recriminó sin que por ello su sonrisa de empleado se moviera un ápice.

—Gracias a ti. Hasta luego —se despidió el cliente y salió por la puerta. Otro _ding_ del timbre automático que marcó su partida, y Félix se quedó de pie tras la máquina registradora, extrañamente, anhelante de más compañía que su libro de administración avanzada séptima edición.

—Ojalá… —Musitó, deseando que el desconocido volviera a aparecer. Pero no se hizo muchas ilusiones. En tres meses que tenía trabajando en Hi to Yoru durante el turno nocturno, rara vez se volvía a topar con el mismo individuo.

Normalmente, quien hacía un viaje a tales horas, era porque se encontraba en una situación desesperada, y sus razones para salir de compras eran poderosas, por no decir que de vida o muerte. Si los clientes eran asiduos de día, no tenían por qué serlo de noche, y las esperanzas de Félix porque el cliente de antes volviera se deshicieron en el aire como humo.

A pesar de lo deprimente que era el prospecto, Félix se forzó a poner ese pensamiento de lado y concentrarse en la tediosa lectura que tenía pendiente para entregar.

—Ánimo, colega, que es tu último año y después serás libre —se dijo en voz baja, y con el marcador fluorescente en mano, procedió a meterse de lleno en su tarea.

 

Félix casi había olvidado al cliente del retrete tapado, casi… Pero cuando al cabo de una semana y dos días (no que llevara la cuenta, ¡para nada!) éste hizo su aparición, Félix lo reconoció al instante cuando se presentó a eso de la una y dejó sobre el mostrador una botella de agua y un paquete de bolsas chicas desechables.

—Buenas noches, señor. ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba? —Enunció el mismo saludo que a fuerza de tantas repeticiones ya le salía por inercia mejor que respirar.

—Se podría decir que sí —dijo el cliente, y a Félix le costó mover los ojos de su sedoso cabello para enfocarse en la labor de escanear la compra.

—¿Algo en que pueda ayudarle?

—Verás… Salí a caminar y traje conmigo a Sheila, mi chica, así que me preguntaba si aquí tienen botanas de dieta.

«Vaya, hetero», pensó Félix, pero no se vino abajo. Igual no abrigaba esperanzas de tener posibilidades con él, pero la desilusión siempre era cruel.

—¿Algún sabor en particular?

—No sé, cecina tal vez… ¿O por casualidad tendrás de pollo y res? Son sus favoritas.

Félix detuvo sus movimientos en la caja registradora y alzó la vista. Con una ceja arqueada, le pidió a su interlocutor que fuera un poquitín más específico. ¿Pollo y res? ¿Qué clase de chica comía eso a la una de la mañana en botanas secas? Lo normal eran las nueces y las papas fritas con adobado; esa nueva combinación le parecía aberrante como entremés.

—Ah, perdona —se rió el extraño de un chiste que sólo él entendió—. Sheila es mi perra, y le encantan esas botanas caninas que venden en bolsas resellables. De hecho el agua y las bolsas son para ella. La pobre está un poco pasada de peso y el ejercicio no le gusta, así que no me queda de otra más que sacarla a caminar, y justo cruzamos la esquina cuando decidió dejarle un regalo al farol. Como es de esperarse, me habría sabido mal irme sin limpiar. Así que heme aquí, matando tres pájaros de un solo tiro. Impresionante, ¿eh?

Un alivio momentáneo bañó a Félix por todo el cuerpo, pero se censuró apenas se percató que plantaba expectativas sobre el cliente y la posibilidad de que entre ellos dos la chispa fuera mutua.

—Claro que tenemos. Si me sigue por aquí —dijo Félix, saliendo de detrás del mostrador y acompañando al cliente hasta un anaquel reducido pero bien surtido en el que Tanaka-san tenía todo lo relacionado a mascotas.

No importaba que fuera un animal de lo más común como un perro o un gato, o que se fuera hasta el otro extremo con peces, reptiles, aves y hasta un bozal que parecía propio de un león; en Hi to Yoru seguro contaban con el producto necesario.

—Tenemos de pollo y res, también de pollo y vísceras, y aquí dice que esta bolsa es de tofu, supongo que si el perro es vegetariano como el dueño… —Murmuró Félix, agachándose para coger de la última repisa las variedades que ahí se encontraban.

—Nah, Sheila come tanta carne como yo, o quizá no tanto como yo —dijo el cliente, bromeando con Félix—. En lo personal, me parece un poco cruel forzar las creencias de uno en las mascotas. En el remoto caso que yo fuera vegetariano, no intentaría imponer mis decisiones alimenticias en ellos, ¿sabes?

—Totalmente de acuerdo —coincidió Félix con él, pasando de un simple flechazo a quedar prendado con el desconocido, y el próximo paso sería planear su boda.

Tenerlo a un lado a escasos diez centímetros de distancia no ayudó, y mucho menos cuando éste se arrodilló a su lado para revisar las etiquetas al reverso de las bolsas, y el aroma de su desodorante le dio a Félix de lleno en la nariz. Él no era muy dado a fijarse en esos detalles, le bastaba con que sus parejas fueran limpios y en su piel se reconociera el aroma a jabón y nada más, pero con este individuo que exudaba una deliciosa fragancia a pino y a algo más que no reconocía, y Félix se vio tentado a cerrar los ojos y olisquear con más calma directo de la fuente.

—Creo que me decidiré por éste —interrumpió el cliente sus fantasías, y Félix carraspeó para recuperar la voz. Excelente elección.

—M-Muy bien, sígame por aquí para cobrarle.

De vuelta en la registradora, Félix se apresuró a marcar la última compra y a hacer válido el cambio de efectivo. Ya estaba por desearle una buena noche y adiós, cuando la puerta de entrada vibró ante el peso de un perro color chocolate y regordete que arrastraba de si una cadena metálica e hizo amagos de ingresar a la tienda sin mucho éxito.

—Oh, Sheila… —Chasqueó el desconocido la lengua—. Al parecer la dieta no le sienta nada bien. Seguro olió sus bocadillos y esa es la manera que tiene de decirme que me apresure.

Como si Sheila entendiera el lenguaje humano, golpeó el cristal con su pata repetidas veces y se sentó.

—Es hermosa —murmuró Félix, arrepintiéndose en el acto de su indiscreción. No era su lugar como empleado el meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían.

—Gracias. Como puedes ver, es ella quien manda. ¿Quieres conocerla?

Félix estuvo a punto de disculparse y decir que no, que sería poco profesional de su parte y que además estaba ocupadísimo atendiendo la tienda, pero… Su boca cobró vida propia y se sorprendió cuando en su lugar dijo que sí y volvió a abandonar su puesto de trabajo.

Apenas su dueño le abrió la puerta, Sheila entró y obedeció a la orden de permanecer sentada.

—Está bien entrenada —elogió Félix a la perra.

—Más o menos —admitió el dueño—. Cuando hay comida de por medio, Sheila es la perra más lista de la ciudad, pero cuando no… es como si fuera sorda. Observa —pidió, sacando una galleta de la bolsa que recién había comprado—. Sheila, acostada.

Sheila acató la orden en el acto. Esa y otras más, hasta que cumplió con una secuencia de cinco pasos que incluía trucos básicos como rodar, hacerse el muertito y socializar.

—Qué genial —admitió Félix, arrodillado frente a Sheila y recibiendo de ella la patita. Su dueño le tendió una galleta y Félix se la dio en la boca. Con gran cuidado que otros perros de raza grande como Sheila no tenían, la perra cogió el bocadillo con extrema delicadeza de entre sus dedos.

—Vaya, y que mala educación la mía. Te he presentado a mi perra pero no a mí. Me llamo Santino, mucho gusto —dijo, extendiendo la mano.

—Ah, mi nombre es Félix, y el placer es mío —habló éste después de erguirse.

Tan de cerca, apreció Félix que Santino le sobrepasaba por buenos diez centímetros de estatura, y al menos quince kilos repartidos en masa muscular que contrastaba porque él era delgado a secas. Con más tiempo que antes para analizar su figura, Félix elucubró teorías al respecto. Para empezar, Santino (el nombre le gustó de buenas a primeras) era de hombros anchos y brazos fuertes, y por lo que podía deducir de las callosidades en sus dedos, seguro se dedicaba a un trabajo físico o entrenaba con pesas en el gimnasio.

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta correcta, el resultado era el mismo: Santino tenía un cuerpo increíble del que valía la pena fantasear.

Al soltarse, Félix dejó ir en la mano de Santino una millonésima parte de su alma.

El momento apenas si duró una fracción de segundo porque Sheila usó su patita y un quejido para pedir otra galleta.

—Una más y se acabó, Sheila —le advirtió su dueño, y la perra le dedicó una de esas miradas de perro ladino que sabe bien que la voluntad de su dueño se iba a quebrar en cuanto pusiera ojitos de cachorro apaleado—. Jo, ella puede conmigo… Y la hubieras visto hace dos meses, pesaba más que ahora. No quiero exagerar diciendo que el doble pero…

—Mmm. —Félix se abstuvo de dar su opinión. En su lugar, acarició la cabeza de Sheila y la perra se le pegó más al muslo.

—No pienses que la descuidé. Era de mi hermana, y sus tres hijos la cebaban a base de todas las comidas que a ellos no les venía en gana comer. Sheila es voraz, como podrás ver, y no fue hasta que mi hermana atrapó a su hijo más pequeño dándole de comer plastilina que entendió que no podía quedársela sin que su salud corriera riesgos innecesarios.

—¿Entonces ahora es tuya?

—Sí. Me he encariñado con ella fácilmente. Sheila es un encanto de mujer. De hecho, el único tipo de mujer que necesito tan cerca en mi vida, aparte de mi hermana, claro está.

—Oh… Oh —duplicó Félix su exclamación, inseguro si era una indirecta a su sexualidad. A punto estaba de preguntar (a riesgo de ser fisgón), cuando a las afueras de la tienda apareció la figura de un hombre en la treintena de su vida y con ojeras hasta el suelo.

—Buenas —saludó en cuanto cruzó el dintel de la puerta—, ¿fórmula láctea para bebés?

—Pasillo dos, al lado de los pañales —indicó Félix la ruta más breve.

—Bueno, no te quitaré más tiempo —dijo Santino, anudándose la cadena de Sheila en torno a la mano y dirigiendo el torso hacia la salida—. Hasta luego, Félix.

—Sí, vuelve pronto… —Respondió éste, el pecho henchido de las mariposas que había sobrepoblado su estómago y se mudaban a las regiones nortes.

No fue sino hasta que despachó al segundo cliente, un pobre hombre cuyo bebé de dos meses lloraba en casa sobre los brazos de su pobre e insomne mamá, que Félix se percató de un pequeño, pero para nada despreciable pormenor: Había pasado del formal uso del usted al simple trato de tú a tú con Santino.

—Joder… —Murmuró entre dientes, consciente de que por iniciativa propia había reto el código de conducta de un empleado con su cliente: Mantener la distancia y no fraternizar.

Eso no podía ser bueno…

 

Luego de dos semanas completas sin tener noticia alguna de Santino, Félix llegó a la conclusión de que sus dos encuentros fortuitos iban a quedar como tal: En nada.

En vista de que era sábado, y que se le estaba permitido descansar en lugar de terminar su turno y correr a clases, Félix se desplomó sobre su cama a eso de las siete quince, y no despertó hasta pasado de mediodía y con un hambre canina que amenazaba con gruñidos propios.

Félix bostezó apenas poner los pies en el suelo, y dejó que estos lo guiaran a su baño. Ahí utilizó el retrete, se lavó la cara y los dientes, se peinó, y tras una breve inspección en el espejo para corroborar el estado de su vello facial (lastimero, apenas tres pelos ralos en el mentón), se decidió por bajar a la tienda y comprar lo necesario para el desayuno.

Un plus extra que se sumaba a la larga lista de ventajas que tenía vivir en el segundo piso del negocio, era que reaprovisionar su mini-refrigerador era tan fácil como bajar los veinte peldaños que la escalera que separaban su vivienda de la tienda, y coger lo que le apeteciera de los anaqueles. Como empleado, el señor Tanaka le regalaba el 50% del producto, con la condición de que por cuestiones de inventario lo anotara en una lista que mantenía detrás del mostrador. Aunque Tanaka-san lo negara, a veces Félix podría jurar que el descuento era mayor, que sus consumiciones eran excesivamente baratas, pero Tanaka-san siempre tenía un programa de televisión por ver o una visita que cumplir, y se excusaba de dar explicaciones.

Por esa y otras razones, Félix se desvivía por cualquier petición que Tanaka-san tuviera para él, que dicha sea la verdad, eran contadas y muy espaciadas. Tanaka-san vivía en la casa de al lado de la tienda, y ambos terrenos se conectaban por un patio interno común, por lo que salvo por las veces en que lo visitaba alguno de sus hijos o nietos, pasaba gran parte del tiempo solo, leyendo a la sombra de un limonero o cubriendo el turno diurno en la tienda.

A excepción de Félix que trabajaba las horas nocturnas, y Tanaka-san que permanecía las dieciséis horas restantes detrás del mostrador, ningún otro empleado era necesario.

Félix había llegado a elucubrar una teoría al respecto. A base de observación y pistas que Tanaka-san le revelaba aquí y allá, Félix entendió que el señor Tanaka era viudo desde hacía casi quince años, y que el mantener abierta la tienda todo el día y toda la noche era su manera de conservar vivo el recuerdo de su difunta mujer. Hi to Yoru les había pertenecido a ambos desde siempre, y aunque no dependía en lo absoluto de sus ventas para vivir, era más una cuestión de orgullo a la que se aferraba con uñas y dientes, y que Félix respetaba.

Descubrir que su empleador era rico no fue una completa sorpresa para Félix. Las pistas habían sido los automóviles del año en los que su familia llegaba de visita, y también el hacer el balance de cuenta de la tienda y percatarse que los gastos superaban a las ganancias por mucho. Félix lo había hablado con Tanaka-san, culpable de que además el anciano le pagaba un salario dadivoso que no iba de acuerdo a las finanzas del negocio, pero éste lo mandó callar en el acto.

—No te preocupes de eso. Tú termina tu carrera y trabaja las ocho horas que te corresponden; que nada más te distraiga.

Y porque no le quedaba de otra, Félix terminó por aceptar esas decisiones como parte del extravagante comportamiento del anciano.

En esas iba Félix bajando las escaleras y rememorando las palabras de su empleador, cuando el saludo de éste le hizo pisar en falso y trastabillar en el último escalón.

—¡Félix, hasta que apareces!

—¿Tanaka-san? —Félix se ayudó con el pasamanos para recuperar el paso, y se fue al mostrador para averiguar por qué su presencia era requerida.

—Vino alguien a buscarte, no hará más de diez minutos —dijo Tanaka-san, su sempiterna taza de té verde sujeta con ambas manos y soplando el vapor que emanaba—. Le dije que estabas dormido, y se sorprendió de saber que vives en el segundo piso de la tienda. Es la primera visita que tienes en todos estos meses, muchacho, y te la has perdido.

—No creo que sea alguien de la universidad, señor —murmuró Félix, incómodo por la situación.

Algo en el hecho de recibir visitas en la tienda (aunque no fuera en horas de trabajo) le daba la sensación de encontrarse en aprietos.

—No. De hecho, cuando preguntó por ti, comentó que tal vez no lo recordaras tú a él, pero que igual pasaba a saludar. Uhm, dejó su nombre y era algo como… vamos a ver, sonaba parecido a… —Tanaka-san bebió un sorbo de su té, y sus ojos azules relampaguearon cuando su dueño dio con el nombre que buscaba—. Lo tengo, ¡Saturno! Como el dios ese de la mitología griega. El titán que devoró a sus hijos.

«No puede ser… ¡¿O sí?!», se emocionó Félix, pero se cuidó de que su máscara externa permaneciera tan imperturbable como siempre. No estaba seguro si su jefe estaba al tanto de su orientación sexual, pero por si acaso, trataba de ser discreto al respecto.

—¿No sería Santino? —Sugirió Félix.

Tanaka-san frunció el ceño, y al cabo de unos segundos chasqueó la lengua. —Puede ser, pero me sigue sonando más Saturno. Como sea, prometió venir más tarde, pero no dijo hora.

—Oh, vaya. Pues ni qué hacer.

Encaminando sus pisadas a los refrigeradores del fondo, Félix extrajo un cartón de leche descremada al 2%, y de paso dos paquetes de avena instantánea para microondas. De la cesta de fruta que colgaba al lado de una ristra de ajos, Félix escogió la más suculenta manzana del montón, y con todo bajo el brazo se acercó al mostrador donde él y Tanaka-san había convenido dejar el cuaderno en el que apuntaba sus consumiciones.

—No tienes que ser tan puntilloso, muchacho —se quejó Tanaka-san de la integridad intachable de Félix para anotar todo lo que tomaba de la tienda para su uso personal. Seguido el anciano le tomaba el pelo asegurando que Félix era capaz de anotar una mísera uva como si esperara que por ella se le cobrara el centavo correspondiente.

—Después de todo lo que hace por mí, insisto —respondió Félix, escribiendo el nombre de los productos del lado izquierdo, seguido de la cantidad, y en la columna de la derecha el precio total.

Con satisfacción comprobó que su lista de compra seguía en buenas cifras, y que de seguir así, a final de quincena le sobraría el dinero suficiente para comprar un libro de la universidad que le hacía falta.

—Estaré arriba, señor Tanaka. Si necesita mi ayuda, sólo dígame.

—Ya que lo mencionas… —El anciano le dedicó una sonrisa—. Esta tarde llegará un cargamento con mercancía nueva, y necesito pasarla al inventario. Lo haría yo, pero estos ojos míos ya no son lo que eran antes.

—No se preocupe, de eso me encargo yo en mi turno. Para mañana en cuanto entre a la tienda le tendré listo todo.

—Muchas gracias, Félix.

—No hay de qué, Tanaka-san —se despidió Félix, subiendo a su departamento y con los ingredientes a cuestas.

Félix se preparó su avena con fruta, y después de revisar un par de ejercicios de contabilidad que le habían salido mal en clase, optó por una siesta que le permitiera estar al cien en su turno de trabajo. Todavía le quedaban muchas horas por delante, así que quizá más tarde hiciera la colada o limpiara un poco, todo dependía de su humor y las fuerzas que tuviera al despertar.

Recostado en la cama y abrazando su almohada, pese a que se intentó reprimir porque no era sano hacerse falsas esperanzas, cuando Félix cerró los ojos, el rostro que le acompañó durante los últimos momentos de su consciencia no fue otro que el de Santino.

Félix sólo anhelaba que cumpliera su promesa.

 

El cargamento del que le habló Tanaka-san terminó por ser más voluminoso de lo que Félix había esperado en un inicio. En total, diez cajas de 50x65 que contenían productos diversos; desde enseres de limpieza oral (pasta de diente, cepillos de diferente dureza, crema para aftas, hilo dental, y un largo etcétera relacionado a la higiene bucal), hasta modelos a escala de diferentes monumentos internacionales.

En esas estaba Félix leyendo el reverso de una caja para armar un modelo de madera de la Casa de la Ópera de Sidney, la cual le aseguraba que era de ocho años en adelante (aunque Félix lo dudaba, para él ya era una tarea titánica con sus ciento ochenta y nueve partes móviles), cuando el conocido _ding_ de la puerta le alertó que tenía un cliente por atender.

—¿Hola? —Saludó una voz, y desde atrás de la pila de cajas a medio desembalar, a Félix se le aceleró el pulso cardiaco—. Buenas, erm, madrugadas. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Félix se pasó las manos por el cabello, e hizo amagos de peinarse, aunque bien sabía él que su melena castaña era indómita por naturaleza y sus esfuerzos eran fútiles. Maldijo su suerte, que por haberse enfrascado en el inventario, se le habían ido las horas y de paso olvidado la posible visita que en esos momentos ya se encontraba ahí.

—Hey… —Asomó Félix la cabeza, tímido, por encima de las cajas.

—Woah, ¿qué es todo esto? —Preguntó Santino, tan atractivo como siempre, estirando el cuello para captar mejor el panorama. No que lo necesitara con su impresionante altura de casi uno noventa, pero el desorden era tal que lo ameritaba—. ¿Están mudando la tienda o…?

—Para nada, son productos nuevos. —«Aunque falta ni hacen», pensó Félix.

Como siempre que les llegaba mercancía nueva, Félix se cuestionaba la sanidad de su empleador, puesto que la tienda, sin definirse como pequeña, tampoco es que estuviera vacía. De lo bien surtida no tenía quejas, y tampoco los clientes, pero a Félix seguido le abrumaban los estantes rebosando de productos, y cómo de alguna manera, Tanaka-san siempre se las arreglaba para atiborrarlos hasta su límite y más que eso. Al paso que iban, pronto tendrían que colgar cosas del techo, y entonces no tardarían en acudir los del programa de televisión “Acumuladores” para documentar su caso.

—Impresionante. ¿Es eso enjuague bucal sabor uva? —Señaló Santino una botella chica llena de un líquido color morado oscuro.

—Sí, y también tenemos en piña, fresa, durazno, tuti-fruti y… chocolate. Qué asco, lo sé.

Santino se pasó un brazo por el centro y se soltó a reír. —¡¿Enjuague bucal sabor chocolate?!

—No lo descartes hasta no haberlo probado —le chanceó Félix, sacudiéndose las manos en el pantalón.

—Creo que paso. No es lo mío.

—Seh, bueno, creo que podría decirse lo mismo de mí.

Cayendo en un silencio nervioso, Santino se apresuró a coger lo primero que estuviera encima del estante a su izquierda y ponerlo sobre el mostrador.

—Éste… sí, vine por dulces. Raro, ¿no? Es mi antojo de medianoche. Y como sabía que aquí era servicio de veinticuatro horas…

Félix alzó una ceja, retándolo a desmentirse cuando le señaló que ese empaque no era de dulces, sino de condones saborizados. Más específicamente…

—Uhm, ¿plátano? ¿No es un cliché de película porno de los setentas?

—¿Qué? —Santino bajó la vista, y en lugar del paquete de gominolas que esperaba ver ahí, se topó con otro tipo diferente de _goma_.

—La protección va primero, ¿eh? —Comentó Félix, escaneando el producto y hesitando sobre la tecla de total—. ¿Es todo?

—De momento… —Pagando con un billete de denominación grande, Félix se disculpó por la falta de cambio—. Da igual. Ya volveré otro día y me lo darás después. Será una razón más.

—B-Bien —dijo Félix—, gracias por su compra…

Rozando sus dedos al intercambiar la pequeña bolsa de plástico que contenía los condones, Félix y Santino fueron conscientes de la chispa de electricidad que saltó entre ellos, pero ninguno dijo nada por miedo de que el otro no lo sintiera igual en esa intensidad.

Pese a todo, Santino le guiñó el ojo al despedirse, y Félix se atrevió a sonreír.

Una minúscula curvatura de labios, pero que por sí sola, valía en oro.

 

A lo largo del siguiente mes, Félix tuvo el placer de atender a Santino más de una docena de ocasiones diferentes. Siempre de madrugada, y normalmente hacia el final de su turno, pronto se volvió una rutina agradable el escuchar el _ding_ del timbre y reconocer en el aire su loción de pino y ese algo más que aumentaba el factor de deseo por su parte. A veces solo, a veces con Sheila, Santino no tardó en volverse un cliente habitual del que Félix se sentía afortunado por atender.

De charlas cortas y compras extrañas, aprendió de la personalidad y vida de Santino tanto como él de la suya. A colación salió que era instructor de pesas y spinning en un gimnasio que se encontraba cerca, y por ello su figura definida y sin un gramo extra de grasa. Además Santino contaba con un diploma a nivel licenciatura como instructor deportivo, y varios diplomados en terapia física y masajes para quien hubiera sufrido de lesiones de juego. Como el primer turno del gimnasio era a las cuatro treinta de la mañana, las veces en que Santino acudía a la tienda eran porque iba de camino a cubrir su turno a la primera clase de spinning que daba en la jornada.

Camaradas de la madrugada, Félix habló de sí mismo, en especial de sus intereses que incluían el punto de cruz, los bordados y la joyería con piedras de fantasía.

—No es que sea un gran surtido, pero tengo mi tienda en Etsy y no me va tan mal. Este mes pasado vendí lo suficiente para comprarme un microondas y una parrilla de gas, así que voy tirando...

Santino asintió. —Eres el primer hombre que conozco con esa pasión por las manualidades. No que me parezca raro en el mal sentido —aclaró, al apreciar que los hombros de Félix se contraían en tensión, a la espera de la burla que seguro ya había soportado en otras ocasiones—. De hecho lo encuentro genial.

—Gracias —murmuró Félix, jugueteando con el asa de plástico que tenía para entregar a Santino.

Para él, esas palabras de aliento venían a significar el mundo.

Su pasatiempo, si es que se le podía llamar así, databa desde sus años de secundaria cuando una compañera de clase le enseñó a tejer pulseras con nombres, y Félix aprovechó la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Compró hilos, sacó cuentas de posible ganancia y pérdida, y en un mes ya había vendido cien piezas entre amigos y compañeros. De ahí que dar el salto a otras manualidades no le resultó difícil. Poco a poco descubrió que era un entretenimiento que le proporcionaba ingresos modestos, pero que con la cabeza fría no consideró como una carrera sustentable. De ahí que eligiera contaduría y administración con su bolsa de trabajo nada despreciable, pero a la par mantuvo su gusto por los accesorios y las ventas en internet.

—Si te interesa, podría regalarte algo de lo que yo haya hecho. Se me dan bien las piezas hechas en cobre, a menos que seas alérgico y prefieras otra cosa.

—No, para nada, y me encantaría. Pero pienso pagarte, que es tu esfuerzo —dijo Santino con un tono amable pero firme que no admitía réplicas.

—Vale —accedió Félix, dándole por su lado pero decidido a no aceptar ni una moneda a cambio cuando se la diera como regalo.

—En fin, que se me hace tarde para mi clase de spinning. Hoy subiremos una montaña al ritmo de _We are the champions_ y planeo hacer sudar al grupo. —Santino tomó de Félix la bolsa con las compras y se despidió con la familiaridad de quien es amigo.

Amigo… Félix paladeó la palabra, y el regusto le duró hasta la salida del sol. Mientras intercambiaba con Tanaka-san los pormenores de su turno, y después, mientras se alistaba para sus clases, el único pensamiento que discurrió en su mente fue el de Santino.

Santino. Santino. Santino.

No había para qué engañarse: Estaba enamorado.

 

A diferencia de la tienda y la libertad que dentro de ella gozaba, en las otras áreas de su vida a Félix no le iba tan bien como hubiera deseado.

La inclusión del trabajo en su rutina diaria afectó sus notas en clase, y durante el segundo parcial se vio obligado a dar de sí el doble durante los turnos de vigilia para así cumplir con el estudio, los exámenes, tareas y proyectos que debía entregar regularmente. El esfuerzo valió la pena, pero Félix se descubrió vacío de la alegría habitual que mejorar su promedio semestral le podía ofrecer.

Aunque de tener que confesarlo bajo tortura no le habrían sacado una palabra al respecto, lo cierto es que Félix se sentía solo. Aburrido, incluso. Con el horario tan apretado y sin disponibilidad de ocio, acabó por fastidiarse del mismo ciclo repetitivo de trabajo-escuela-dormir en el que las únicas interacciones con otro ser humano se reducían a sus maestros, el ocasional trabajo en equipo de la universidad, Tanaka-san, y las visitas espaciadas de Santino…

No que se quejara de Santino y los minutos de felicidad que compartían de dos a cuatro veces por semana, pero esa era harina de otro costal.

Aunque la revelación de que sus ex compañeros de piso eran unos homofóbicos de primera le escocía en el alma todavía muchos meses después, Félix extrañaba la convivencia diaria y los pequeños placeres de la vida en común, como ver televisión acompañado sin tomar en cuenta la calidad del programa, discutir de quién era el turno de limpiar el refrigerador, y hasta las inusitadas ocasiones en que se reunían a tomar una o dos cervezas y se desvelaban conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

En verdad había llegado a considerarlos amigos, pero el conocimiento de que para ellos esa amistad no valía nada sólo porque su preferencia sexual era opuesta a la suya empañaba cualquier sentimiento positivo que todavía albergara de sus personas, y Félix lo enterraba apenas salía a la luz.

Tal fue su desazón durante esa semana que Tanaka-san se lo señaló con el pragmatismo que caracterizaba a los japoneses:

—Tú lo que necesitas es contacto de persona a persona. Una novia te sentaría de maravillas, muchacho. O si tienes la fuerza, dos o tres, pero allá lo que te parezca más conveniente a ti…

Resoplando por el peso de tres cajas de refresco que tenía que meter al frigorífico, Félix se esperó a terminar su labor antes de entablar charla con su empleador.

—No es el momento propicio, Tanaka-san.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y cuándo sí? La luna está nueva, y no hay nada como el cuarto creciente para emprender nuevos proyectos. Lo afirma el feng shui.

Bebiendo una taza de té verde tan caliente que el vapor le cubría la boca, el señor Tanaka sonreía apenas, como un Buda delgado y alto de más que en su interior contenía la sabiduría del universo, pero que por su condición extraterrenal no le estuviera permitido intervenir.

—Luego… —Limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camiseta, Félix se encogió de hombros—. En definitiva no ahora que apenas puedo hacer malabares con todas mis responsabilidades. Una… —Tachó ‘novia’ de su vocabulario y lo matizó con un sustantivo mejor— pareja sólo lo complicaría más.

—Es del hombre sabio comprender cuándo sus fuerzas son mayores que sus expectativas —recitó Tanaka-san en un tono tan misterioso que Félix lo escuchó atentamente.

—¿Confucio?

—No, Tanaka-san a sus ochenta y dos años, nada mal, ¿eh? —Dijo éste recuperando su bonachona personalidad—. No todas mis frases juiciosas son de propiedad intelectual ajena. Para que me entiendas mejor, muchacho, la soledad no te favorece nada. ¿Cuántos kilos has perdido en la última quincena?

—Tres —admitió Félix a regañadientes. Tres míseros kilogramos que en él representaban una talla menos de pantalón, desventajas de ser alto y delgado como una garrocha—, pero-…

—Ahórrate las excusas —le acotó Tanaka-san con un gesto de desdén, cortesía de su muñeca artrítica—. Si lo que necesitas es una noche libre para salir de fiesta, será tuya. No me gustaría hacerme fama de tirano, o que agotes tu energía y me quede sin mi mejor empleado por testarudez tuya.

—¿Mejor empleado, uh? Me encantaría mi placa y foto en la pared, señor.

—Luego… —Le retrucó el anciano con la palabra que antes Félix había utilizado—. Ahora lo más importante es conseguirte una novia, ¿o te apetecería más una aventura de una noche? O varias…

—¡Tanaka-san! —Farfulló Félix ahogándose con su propia saliva. Por la expresión satisfecha de su empleador, éste se había salido con la suya al alterarlo.

—Sé tu secreto, Félix…

El corazón de éste se detuvo por un segundo y reanudó su marcha a una cadencia desigual. Afirmar que las piernas le temblaban tampoco sería exagerar.

—Y no soy tan vejete como para creer que es de mi incumbencia emitir un juicio, ¿me sigues?

Félix asintió a duras penas.

—Tranquiliza esa cara, muchacho. Ser gay no es el fin del mundo.

—Uhm… —Félix hesitó, pero en vista de que Tanaka-san le había abierto la ventana de la oportunidad, decidió sincerarse con él—. La causa de por qué me quedé sin departamento es precisamente que soy gay, señor. Mis compañeros de piso se enteraron, y digamos que ellos no se tomaron la noticia con la misma calma que usted. De hecho, poco me faltó de presentarme a la entrevista de trabajo con un ojo morado y un labio hinchado.

—Entiendo —caviló el anciano—. Triste caso para los tiempos que corren. Uno pensaría que la tolerancia es moneda de cambio común, y en fin… muy, muy triste.

Félix calló, porque en su estado actual no estaba para bajarse más la moral. Si bien atrás había dejado esa etapa de su vida en la que la opinión de terceros le afectaba a tal grado, en esos momentos se sentía vulnerable, y no estaba en sus planes arruinarse el rato dándole otra vuelta a la madeja de negatividad con la que de vez en cuando jugaba.

—Pero como iba diciendo —volvió a la carga Tanaka-san, ajeno al sombrío ánimo de Félix—, seguro que uno de mis nietos o nietas encuentra para ti a alguien. Bastará con darle algunas pistas-…

—Oh, no, por favor no…

——… a menos que ya tengas un prospecto en mente. Y hablando de eso, ¿qué pasó de aquel chico olímpico que preguntó por ti una vez? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Saturno?

Riendo a pesar de lo ridículo que era la escena por la que pasaba, Félix tuvo que admitir que esa nueva faceta de Tanaka-san lo colocaba en la parte más alta del pedestal en el que ya lo tenía.

Como si de una nube oscura se tratara, Tanaka-san apareció como el bendito kamikaze original de los relatos antiguos (el llamado ‘viento divino) y barrió con ella hasta despejar su panorama.

Tal vez su sugerencia no era tan descabellada. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, un novio era la respuesta…

 

Un par de días después, aprovechando que acababan de terminar sus exámenes del tercer parcial y no tenía ni un pendiente por entregar en la universidad, Félix sacó un pequeño cuaderno de sus pertenencias y un bolígrafo para ir anotando las grandes (y fallidas) relaciones amorosas de su vida.

En primer lugar, Dana, la única novia de su repertorio y la que le abrió los ojos a la realidad de su homosexualidad. Bastó un beso, sólo uno, a la luz de una película de acción malísima que estelarizaba Matt Damon, y fue como una epifanía que vino a confirmar sus sospechas. La relación no duró más allá de la tarde en que salieron al cine, y por acuerdo mutuo decidieron romper. Fin de la historia, y fin a su corta etapa de heterosexual confundido.

En el puesto número dos, Esteban. El campeón de fútbol cuando los dos tenían quince años y cursaban preparatoria. Más bajo que él, pero fornido y de espalda ancha, Félix lo recordaba con especial cariño por ser él con quien había perdido la virginidad. Pero no estaban destinados a durar, en parte porque lo suyo era atracción netamente física, y también porque Esteban no era gay del todo, si acaso bisexual, y no veía razón en declararse como tal si su mayor base de fans eran las chicas de su curso. Félix no se lo reprochó, y su separación se dio en términos amistosos al final del tercer semestre, cuando Esteban pescó novia formal y los dos llegaron al mutuo acuerdo de que por respeto no la iban a engañar.

El amante número tres y el número cuatro se quedaron sin nombre en la lista de Félix. Ambos acostones de una noche y sin mayor identidad que haberle proporcionado un orgasmo cada uno. Nada de lo que Félix quisiera presumir, pero tampoco se iba a avergonzar. No había arrepentimientos de su parte.

El quinto amante de su inventario lo escribió en letra cursiva en lugar de letra de molde como el resto. Ese era un profesor de literatura en un curso extracurricular que había llevado en el primer año de la universidad. Porque contaduría y administración era un área árida intelectualmente hablando, Félix se anotó a una clase extra de redacción con duración de dos meses, y justo dos meses fue el tiempo que él y Pedro (esa era su nombre) disfrutaron de su compañía mutua. Después Pedro recibió una oferta de trabajo en otra ciudad y su partida puso punto final a lo que pudo ser y no fue… Tres años después y Félix todavía lo recordaba a través de las gafas rosadas que le otorgaban los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos. Seguro que igual lo suyo no funcionaba, pero como tiempo les faltó para demostrarlo, a veces Félix fantaseaba con un mejor final para ellos dos.

El sexto nombre en su lista también quedó en misterio, otro rollo de una ocasión, esta vez un fin de semana que incluyó mucho alcohol, humo de tabaco, y marcas físicas (chupetones, rasguños y mordidas) que le costó explicar cuando apareció el lunes en el departamento que compartía y se tuvo que inventar una historia verisímil al respecto. Después Félix se lo topó dos o tres veces por el campus, igual que él era un estudiante anodino cualquier, pero en recíproco acuerdo tácito, se ignoraron. No hubo repetición.

Aunque el séptimo se dijera de la suerte, precisamente fue ese el número fatídico para Félix. Se llamaba Simón, quien para desencantó de Félix, se transformaba de príncipe azul a sapo verrugoso con la misma velocidad que tomaba chasquear los dedos. Atractivo a morir y con una sonrisa encantadora, Simón era capaz de atraer las miradas sobre su persona y ganarse a la multitud con sus bromas y buen humor. Félix debía admitirlo, le acarició en el amor propio que alguien como Simón se fijara en él. Un año mayor que él y con intenciones firmes de ir en serio, Simón se convirtió en su novio oficial apenas tres semanas después de conocerse. La química entre los dos abarcó cada ámbito de su relación, y Félix se confió de ser tan afortunado… se embebió en su sueño romántico de cuento de hadas, y de ahí que el golpe al enterarse que Simón lo engañaba le doliera tanto.

Pero… no tanto como la venganza que Simón decidió cobrarse cuando luego de un mes sus intentos de recuperarlo no dieran fruto. De sumiso y plañidero pasó a cruel y vengativo, y para ello montó una escena terrible en el café donde Félix aceptó reunirse con él para poner los puntos sobre las íes. Lo que comenzó con una retahíla de disculpas, acabó con Simón golpeando la mesa con el puño y acusando a Félix de ser “un jodido insensible que no sabía perdonar un simple error”. Félix lo mandó al cuerno y al retomar al departamento lo recibió la noticia de que la mejor amiga de la ex de uno de sus compañeros de piso había presenciado lo ocurrido en la cafetería. Con tan mal tino que lo habían grabado, y aunque la imagen no era del todo nítida, bastó para que sus ‘amigos’ le dieran la espalda y lo remataran con una patada en el trasero al exigirle que se marchara del departamento que había sido su hogar por varios años.

En definitiva, un séptimo amante del que Félix prefería no tener memoria.

Golpeteando el cuaderno con el bolígrafo hasta cubrir el nombre ‘Simón’ con puntos azules de tinta y hacerlo invisible, Félix suspiró frustrado ante la posibilidad de lanzarse de nuevo al ruedo y entregar su corazón.

Con veintidós años a cuestas no era como si la vida se le estuviera escurriendo de entre los dedos en soledad, ¿o sí? Porque no era el único en su generación sin pareja estable, y tampoco podía jurar que se tratara de una necesidad básica como respirar o alimentarse, pero… Luego de seis meses de soltería, una vez curadas las heridas que dejó Simón, y con cicatrices que lo demostraban, Félix se sintió atraído a la idea de asomar su cabeza fuera del caparazón en el que se había refugiado y, quien sabe, aspirar el aire a su alrededor a la espera de que el entorno le fuera propicio.

Por piedad a su mano derecha que le servía como única compañía en sus noches de larga soledad, ya era hora de perder el miedo y replantearse hasta que punto iba permitir a Simón y a su recuerdo seguir controlando su vida actual. Más allá al temor presente de que lo volvieran a engañar, también iba en juego mostrar esa otra faceta suya que lo definía ante los demás, incluso si para él ser gay y tener el color azul como favorito entraba en la misma categoría de banalidad.

—Vale, señor Tanaka. Usted gana —murmuró Félix, agregando un número ocho en su lista y escribiendo ‘Santino’, seguido de tres grandes signos de interrogación.

Quizá, sólo quizá…

  
Los encuentros entre Félix y Santino se siguieron dando a lo largo del otoño. Lloviera, soplara el viento o el clima amenazara con temperaturas bajas de madrugada, Santino estableció su rutina de compras en torno a las cuatro de la madrugada en Hi to Yoru, los días lunes, miércoles y viernes que Félix cubría guardia, y no faltó ni una sola vez, incluida esa ocasión en que lo agarró un aguacero y de su paraguas no quedó ni el mango. Por fortuna para él, Tanaka-san contaba con una amplia gama de sombrillas, así que Santino se ahorró el acudir a su trabajo como naufrago.

Durante ese periodo, Félix tomó nota mental de las compras irrisorias con las que Santino justificaba su presencia en la tienda.

Unas veces productos de lo más normal, como jabón líquido para trastes, dulces que le compartía, bebidas con electrolitos para sus clases de spinning, y alguna fruta del canasto bien surtido que tenían colgando en una esquina. Otras, parecía que Santino ni se esforzaba, y que compraba a modo de pretexto con tal de seguir yendo a la tienda. Eso tenía que ser, dedujo Félix, porque dudaba mucho que Santino tuviera interés en un paquete de bolas de golf, una bolsa con inciensos aroma manzana-canela que contaba con trescientos sesenta y cinco piezas (una para cada día del día mientras no se tratara de un bisiesto), herraduras para caballo, una pala de mango corto con cuña cuadrada, y otra tanta pila de enseres que gritaban ‘compra impulsiva’ a los cuatro vientos.

Si esa era su manera que tenía de declarar su interés, Félix no estaba del todo seguro de comprenderlo.

—Oh… Vaya… —Dijo, una de tantas madrugadas que Santino acudió a su caja y le presentó su canasto de compras con un producto que seguro había sacado de la parte más recóndita de los anaqueles—. Wow…

—¿Qué? Me hacía falta uno de estos en casa —mintió Santino de lo más descarado, sonriendo a pesar de todo con gran felicidad mientras sus ojos se posaban en Félix.

—Oye, que no soy quién para juzgar, en serio. —Pasando por el escáner la figura de cuarenta centímetros de un unicornio pintado con tonos nacarados en rosa, verde y azul, Félix tuvo que admitir que ni siquiera él que limpiaba la tienda cada tercer día había tenido la fortuna (¿o era desgracia?) de toparse con esa efigie entre las toneladas de mercancía que atestaban la tienda.

Parado en sus patas traseras y demostrando que era todo un semental, con esa figura al menos quedaba la opción de regalarla en el próximo intercambio de oficina si es que a Santino le tocaba el nombre de algún compañero con el que se llevara mal y del que se quisiera desquitar.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Uhm, nada —borró Félix la imagen mental de su cabeza de _esa cosa_ envuelta en papel de regalo.

—Tanaka-san tiene una interesante colección allá atrás, ¿eh?

—Yo… no lo llamaría así, pero tienes mucha razón. —Félix bajó la voz—. No sé si has visto las jaulas de madera que tenemos en la parte trasera…

—Por supuesto que sí. Es imposible no reparar en ellas cuando pasas la sección de latería y a un lado te topas con una jaula que tiene adentro un ave disecada. Es escalofriante.

—Seh. Tanaka-san no me cree que por eso no se ha vendido ni una. Esas jaulas tienen por lo menos desde antes que yo llegué aquí, y seguro permanecerán ahí hasta que esta tienda cierre.

—¿Es que…? —Santino carraspeó, y entre sus cejas apareció una línea de preocupación—. ¿Planean cerrar la tienda?

—No, para nada. Es sólo una expresión. Espero que no, al menos no está así en los planes de Tanaka-san.

—Uf, qué bien. Me sentaría mal quedarme sin mi tienda de confianza.

—Claro —ironizó Félix, tocando el cuerno de su estatua de unicornio y retándolo a contradecirse—, ¿dónde más te harías con esa preciosura a un precio de ganga?

—Bueno… —Mirándolo directo a los ojos, Santino lo congeló en su sitio—. A veces tiene más que ver la _compañía_ , ¿sabes? No en cualquier lugar me tratarían igual de bien como aquí.

—E-Es un pl-placer satisfacer al cliente —trastabilló Félix con las palabras, recuperándose en la brevedad casi al final. Desviando la mirada, recitó el total de compra de Santino y éste pagó sin que de por medio existiera otro intercambio verbal.

«Di algo, haz algo… ¡Pregunta al menos si es gay, idiota! No desperdicies la ocasión», pensó Félix con frenesí mientras empacaba la estatuilla y se demoraba lo más posible con el papel y la cinta aislante. Era su oportunidad perfecta, y si la desaprovechaba, estaba seguro que no iba a reunir de vuelta el valor que tenía en esos instantes.

—Uhhh… —«Hazlo, sólo hazlo, ¡HAZLO!»—. ¡Santino! —Gritó con la misma fuerza que su voz interna, y en el acto esbozó una mueca de dolor, convencido de que acababa de cagarla en grande.

En lugar de reaccionar como lo esperaba, Santino dejó pasmado cuando su mano se unió a la suya en torno al unicornio ya envuelto en un noventa por ciento y detuvo sus movimientos.

—¿Ajá?

—¿Tú…? Es una pregunta personal… No tienes que responder, erm, si no quieres… Pero me preguntaba si… O es que yo estoy interpretando señas que no son o… A lo que voy es que…

—¿Sí? —Los dedos de Santino se ciñeron a los de Félix y éste tragó saliva a duras penas. Por un segundo, hasta se le olvidó cómo respirar.

—¿Eres…?

—Gay —rellenó Santino por él el largo espacio en silencio que pendió sobre ambos—. No. No soy gay.

—Caray… —Murmuró Félix con hondo pesar, desahogando en esa palabra de cinco letras y dos sílabas todo lo que se lamentaba. Eso le pasaba por ilusionarse como colegiala con su primer amor.

—Soy bisexual, pero… —Santino apretó los dedos de Félix en un ademán tierno—. Me gustas.

Ante eso, Félix se quedó con la mente en blanco.

—Te gusto —repitió, en un tono sin matices.

—Sí, me gustas.

—¿Cómo dependiente?

—También. Vamos, Félix —le chanceó Santino—. Vengo aquí tantas veces a la semana como puedo. Me levanto una hora antes de la que debería para llegar a esta tienda que queda lejísimos de mi casa. Compro, perdona la expresión, cada mierda en esta tienda… ¿No me digas que apenas te estás dando cuenta? Y por favor no me digas que no ha servido de nada, que tengo el armario repleto de trastos que he adquirido aquí.

El cerebro de Félix hizo implosión, y con él su corazón. De ser un personaje de caricatura, seguro que ya se le habrían caído de golpe los pantalones al suelo.

—Te gusto —repitió en su lugar.

Santino soltó la mano de Félix. —¿Yo a ti no, es eso? Rayos, pensé que… Uhm, perdón. No debí suponer nada. Qué vergüenza…

—¡No! —Salió Félix de su estupor cuando Santino hizo amagos de darse media vuelta y correr en dirección opuesta. Bien sabía que si éste cruzaba el dintel de la puerta sería para no volver jamás, y el pánico le hizo tomar una decisión atrevida—. No, no te vayas. Yo… a mí… también… joder —masculló entre dientes para sí—. También me gustas. Mucho.

—¿En serio? —Moviéndose lento, Santino apoyó la mano sobre el mostrador y tamborileó los dedos—. Así que…

—¿Vienes a esta tienda seguido porque…? —Félix se mordió el labio inferior. Con el peso de la angustia fuera de su sistema, quedaban sólo los nervios de quien es honesto y se siente correspondido; claro, también experimentaba nervios, pero iban entrelazados con un ciertos atisbo de flirteo, y Santino daba muestras de interés recíprocas.

—Porque desde la primera vez me dejaste intrigado. Verás… es casi una historia graciosa.

—El ‘casi’ es la clave —dijo Félix.

—Es ‘casi’ porque me terminó costando mis horas de sueño y un plomero carísimo. Uhm, ¿recuerdas que aparecí aquí comprando un desatascador de caño? Pues mi ex, con el que justo rompí esa noche, decidió que el mejor _regalo_ de despedida que me podía dar era tirar mi camisa favorita al retrete, seguida de la segunda favorita en mi armario.

—Y adivino que una tercera… —Elucubró Félix, muy a su pesar conteniéndose para no reír a carcajadas.

—Digamos que llegó al maldito número siete de camisas en el retrete, y la pobre taza no pudo más.

—Yo también odio el número siete —comentó Félix, que ante la curiosidad de Santino, se explicó lo más breve posible—: También un ex. Quedemos en que ese número tiene una maldición gitana encima y continuemos.

—Vale… Pues sin camisas y con el escusado desbordando sus contenidos, una imagen mental que espero no te traumatice como a mí el asco que me dio levantarme a orinar y toparme con el agua hasta los tobillos, salí a la calle buscando una tienda que vendiera desatascadores porque el infeliz de mi ex lo planeó todo a la perfección, y rompió el que guardaba para esos casos.

—Realmente debió estar enojado para hacer eso… —Dijo Félix, decidido a no ponerse del lado de Santino sólo porque lo encontraba atractivo.

—Y lo estaba, créeme. Mira —admitió Santino con un encogimiento de hombros—, no digo que yo fuera un santo en nuestra relación, pero llegar a tal extremo sólo porque le dije que no veía futuro en lo que hacíamos juntos. Nuestros horarios no coincidían, y las pocas ocasiones en que nos podíamos ver, él decidía que prefería pasar el rato con sus amigos… Romper me pareció la decisión más acertada, y después de lo que hizo, me mantengo firme al respecto. No quiero ni imaginar qué habría hecho si lo nuestro hubiera llegado a la marca de los tres meses.

Félix abrió grandes los ojos. —Woah, ¡¿menos de tres meses y te hizo eso?!

—No olvides que al día siguiente lo negó todo, y la cuenta del plomero fue de cuatro cifras.

—Ouch…

—Precisamente. Pero… de algo sirvió. Porque mi tienda de siempre estaba cerrada, así que me monté en mi bicicleta y acabé aquí. Eso es lo que yo llamo un golpe de suerte porque fue cuando te conocí.

A Félix le zumbaron los oídos por el cumplido. —¿Y después?

—Después Sheila me sirvió de pretexto para volver. Esta tienda, aunque pintoresca, me queda muy lejos de mi ruta normal. Menos mal que Tanaka-san la tiene bien surtida o me vería en apuros para decidir qué comprar.

—Vaaamos —le provocó Félix, empujando la estatua del unicornio hacia él—, que a estas alturas seguro adoras todas las baratijas que te has llevado de aquí.

—No me quejaré de las mancuernas inflables con agua para mis ejercicios, pero me arrepiento de ese paquete con diez calcetines en tonos pastel.

—Aw, pero si se te verían lindos.

—Tal vez —concedió Santino—, pero no son de mi talla y apenas me entraron los dedos.

Félix rió y Santino le siguió, la atmósfera dando un giro inicial al de apenas unos minutos atrás.

—Uhm, y perdona por insistir con lo mismo, pero… ¿Eres soltero?

Félix asintió.

—¿Te gustaría salir alguna vez al cine o a comer?

El ánimo de Félix decayó un poco. —Me encantaría, pero como ya te habrás imaginado, mi horario es un asco. —Voy a la uni hasta la una y duermo el resto del día hasta mi turno nocturno. Uhm, me va a costar horrores mantenerme despierto para ver una película en la pantalla grande.

—¿Y tus días libres?

—Alternados. A veces el sábado, otras el domingo, pero por lo general los pasó lavando ropa, limpiando mi piso o estudiando. Y cuando Tanaka-san me ve demasiado quemado, me regala un día entre semana.

—Oh, pues… siendo así…

Félix contuvo la respiración a la espera de que Santino se retractara de sus intenciones de salir con él en plan romántico, y por ello, lo suyo llegara a su fin incluso antes de terminar. Apretando las manos hasta clavarse las uñas en la carne, esperó, dispuesto a mostrarse sereno sin importar qué.

Para sorpresa suya, Santino se dirigió al área de los refrigeradores, y de ahí extrajo dos latas de jugo. Uno de arándano y el otro de naranja, y le tendió el primero.

—Gracias —aceptó, no muy seguro de qué valor darle.

—Te he visto beber esto antes —dijo Santino, dejando la otra lata sobre el mostrador mientras volvía sus pasos hasta el pasillo dos y regresaba de ahí con una silla de jardín plegable.

Sin tanta ceremonia, la abrió y se sentó.

Félix alzó una ceja, esperando una explicación que le fue concedida sin ambages.

—Cárgala a mi cuenta, aunque temo que no me la llevaré todavía. También los refrescos, esta vez invito yo. Y marca en el calendario que hoy es nuestra primera cita juntos.

Los labios de Félix se curvaron en una media sonrisa. —¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Mientras tú me lo permitas, haré lo posible por verte. Si para ello tengo que molestarte en horas de trabajo, que así sea.

—No me molestas —desmintió Félix su afirmación—, y me caería de maravilla la compañía extra. Salvo por ti y alguno que otro cliente, estos turnos nocturnos son de lo más aburridos.

—Brindemos entonces porque eso cambie, no lo de los clientes, lo otro —propuso Santino, abriendo su lata y entrechocándola con la de Félix en un _clang_ que salpicó unas gotas sobre el mostrador—. Ops, perdón.

—No pasa nada. Además, ¿cuántas personas pueden presumir de tener citas en su trabajo?

—Mientras Tanaka-san no se oponga.

—Lo consultaré con él, pero es casi seguro que me diga algo como “muchacho, tienes mi bendición” y quede en eso.

—Ah, y por cierto, es toda una moda, ¿sabías? —Dijo Santino, bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo antes de proseguir—. Un compañero de trabajo llevó a su novia a cenar al cementerio, y otro al taller mecánico donde reparaban su coche. Ahora será mi turno, y los superaré con citas constantes en la tienda de abarrotes del barrio.

—Pero si éste no es tu barrio —le recordó Félix.

—Puntos a mi favor —respondió éste, guiñándole un ojo y provocando en Félix reacciones positivas—, así demuestro cuánto me interesas.

Vale, que era una especie de final feliz, pero Félix no quería salarlo con predicciones apresuradas. En su lugar, aceptó que la vida era impredecible, y que mientras que Santino podía o no ser el indicado, de momento era quien le gustaba y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Abandonando su sitio detrás del mostrador para estar más cerca de Santino, Félix hizo amagos de ir por su propia silla y pagar por ella con su bolsillo, pero él se le adelantó y se comprometió a cubrir el costo de su bolsillo.

—Nah, que yo tengo descuento de empleado.

—Deja —la abrió Santino y Félix se sentó—, que no he tenido la gracia de traer flores y una silla no es de lo más romántico, pero es mi manera de decir que quiero estar contigo. Es mi promesa de que volveré y buscaremos tiempo para que esto funcione.

Y como hasta entonces se había ganado la fama de ser un hombre de honor, Félix aceptó encantado.

Con un breve beso en los labios que los dejó a los dos con ganas de más, Félix llegó a la conclusión de que fuera la suerte, el destino o el azar, no cambiaba el resultado: Se habían encontrado, dos personas en medio de la noche que no sabían qué buscar hasta que dieron con el otro.

Recibiendo de Santino un beso más pausado, con atisbos de lengua y de claras intenciones, Félix agradeció una vez más a Tanaka-san por todo lo que le había dado ya: Un trabajo, un sitio dónde vivir, y ahora por medios indirectos también un novio. La idea, por lo disparatada que le pareció, le arrancó una risita entrecortada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Santino, deteniendo sus labios a milímetros de los de Félix—. Comparte el chiste con tu novio.

—¿Novio?

—Ajá. ¿Aceptas?

—Por supuesto, y ya te lo contaré después. Tendremos tiempo, ya verás…

Y así fue.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
